My Valentine
by Suikun
Summary: A short, sweet, Valentine's AAMRN in the view of Misty... PLEASE R+R!!!


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own even of a fraction of the infamous Pokemon. I also don't own Misty's Song, which I listened to over and over again to feed my soul while writing. Enjoy!

Note: This is Misty's POV (as you will seen soon enough)

** **

# My Valentine

** **

He's the one. I can feel it with my heart and soul, every beat of my heart proves more and more how much helplessly I've fallen in love with him. Each day, I try to resist the painful urges to tell him what he means to me, to touch the side of his soft-skinned face and tell him he's not so bad as he thinks… at least…

… To me, he's not…

But does he love me too? Is there some way I can find out what he thinks without telling him myself? How can I find a sign that his heart reflects mine in the endless pool of clear, rippling water that I imagine perfection as? Am I his and is he mine?

…Or am I going to be shunned the instant he finds out?

My mind is filled with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, paralyzing me to my spot. I'm nervous and afraid. Even worse, today is Valentine's Day, a blistering reminder of my precious, but hated, feelings.

But there is ONE thing that comforts me.

Today is the perfect day for telling him.

The words are right on my lips as I stand up from my seat and take one step towards him… and another… and another… Gently, I place my hand on my heart, trying to keep it from beating so hard and loud… I'm sure he can hear it.

I can hear the crickets as they chirp in the empty woods we have been traveling in… their soft love song soothes me to a point where I can walk up to him, as the twilight settles in, and tell him what I've been hiding oh, so so long…

There! I see him! He's sitting by a blazing fire, brooding over melancholy thoughts apparently by the look on his face. He looks so young, so hurt… instantly, I feel bad for what I've said to him before. He never deserved it. Pikachu is there too, looking up at him and tugging at his pant leg, murmuring something in the Pikachu language the creature speaks, probably trying to comfort him. But he's in a trance; he doesn't notice the Pikachu at all.

Poor boy…

I feel sorry for him…

I clear my throat and walk in front of him. He doesn't notice me at first… but he does see me now. He glances up at me, and startled, maybe even panicked, he speaks:

"…. Misty?"

He asks.

I try to smile at him, but I fail, and it feels as if my serious mood has fallen over everything. Pikachu is quiet.

"I came to… to tell you something…" I say, my voice coming out as a choked whisper.

He blinks. 

"What is it, Misty?" 

His eyes stare into mine, one of those looks that latches onto your eyes and grabs on for dear life. He looks just like a tiny, abused puppy that's lost and confused.

"I… I…"

The words won't come out of my mouth! I cannot share eye contact with him any longer, and drop my eyes. He tries to get my eyes up again, but I resist.

I try again.

"I…"

Suddenly, I realize. I can't do it! I can't tell him, not now, not tonight, not ever! I look up at him and stare back with tired, worn eyes.

He sits, waiting for me to continue.

And I can't.

My mouth hangs half-open, and I stand still, not knowing what to do. Then, without wanting to, my feet turn and I begin running, running as far as I can get, as far away from him as I can get.

I failed again.

Sighing, I drop down and sit, leaning against a tree. I sigh softly.

_Ah well, _I think, the soft, warm, salty tears streaming down my cheeks, _there is always another Valentine's… next year…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Did you like it? I know, I know, it was short, but if it was too long, I'd ruin the whole 'short and sweet' idea. Which wouldn't be good. IF enough people like it, and REVIEW (ooh, another big, underlined word! Pay attention!) I might write another 'short and sweet' sequel, either called 'Candy Hearts', 'A Rose', or 'Carnations' depending on what I think… LOL. Or you can vote at fanfiction.net to see which title gets kicked out of the choices! LOL. Fine, fine, I'll shut up so you can review! YAY! (I love reviews, can't you tell? ^^;;;)

~Suikun


End file.
